


Back to the Supers

by honeyvioletmoon



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Meet the Robinsons (2007), The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Crossover, Disney, Disney Movies, Disney Parody, Disney References, Disney crossover, F/M, Time Travel, disney pixar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyvioletmoon/pseuds/honeyvioletmoon
Summary: There's a weird new kid in Violet's physics class... And he seems to want to be friends with her. Sure, she's come out of her shell but... She's still not ready to make more than a few friends, and definitely not with this guy! He's... Suspicious. Sure, people are more accepting of supers now, but not enough that they can stop having secret identities. What does he want with her anyways? Doesn't everyone know to leave her alone after Tony broke up with her at the junior prom? And him? He's from a town he can't name, no one knows where he lives, and he says weird stuff ALL. THE. TIME. He's bad news, even if he does kinda have nice eyes... Right?





	Back to the Supers

**Author's Note:**

> so this little one shot was the start of inspiration for a willet fic. i have not written the beginning yet, but theres not enough space in my drive anymore so here's this. stay tuned for more!

"So, uh..... Here it is. I-I think." Wilbur announced with a flourish, though at the end it tapered off into more of a confused, ambiguous hand gesture. 

Violet hung back, arching one dark brow. "What do you mean, 'You think?'" 

Wilbur rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, sheepish. "Okay...well, if I'm right-- And I usually am," Violet huffed at his inward cockiness making itself known. Her subsequent eye roll told him now was not the time for acts of grandeur. "Right, getting to the point. This is where I parked it. Just-Just, c'mere," He digressed exasperatedly, reaching for her hand, which she gave reluctantly. "Yep. Just reach out, really stretch." 

Wilbur was tugging her along by her wrist, pushing her arm farther into the cavern of space between the two rooftops. The wind whooshed around them in indignant gusts. Her sneakered toe hit the cement edge of the precipice, and she froze. He was leading her off the edge, eventually she'd run out of, you know, solid ground to stand upon. Was he crazy? She dared to peep at him from beneath her shimmering curtain of hair, and saw surprised to find meet his earnest gaze, reaching out a hand to her. Do you trust me?

For some reason, Violet just got this feeling, simmering deep in her gut, that Wilbur wouldn't let her fall. In a sudden, impulsive, burst of courage, she forcefully stuck out her hand and jolted when she struck something solid. Something that definitely was not there, as her panicked eyes darted around the empty air before her, only catching sight of the kids milling around far below, following a nearly 20 foot plummet downward. She reeled backwards, slamming into the brick siding of the small shed built atop this roof, heart pounding. She really, really didn't mean to; she was so caught off guard, it sort of just... Happened. 

Wilbur's eyes nearly burst in their strain, widening as the frightened girl before him VANISHED into thin air, spontaneously becoming just as transparent as the vehicle her fingers had just touched. Only her clothes, now sagging off an invisible, slight frame gave him cause to believe Violet still retained some semblance of a corporeal form. Wilbur threw himself back against the wall, one hand dramatically clutching at his heaving chest.

"What-"

"Ah! I'm sorry, sorry!" Violet cried out as her body phased back into sight. She extended her hands, palms out, towards him but he scrambled backwards on his haunches, jeans and knuckles scraping against the floor. 

"What?" Shrieked Wilbur, again. "What the HELL, Violet! What was that?" 

Violet threw her arms out, hair momentarily flying out of her face. "Nothing!" 

"Nothing? NOTHING?" Wilbur shouted, leaping to his feet and jabbing a bony finger against her chest. "You call that nothing? Tell me, Violet, since when is disappearing without a trace NOTHING?" 

"Okay, okay..." Violet placated, grabbing him by the shoulders to calm his hysteria. "It was an accident, really, I'm sorry. I just, I touched something metal and obviously there's nothing there and I just reacted and... Did the same. You never should have seen that." 

"Shouldn't have... So you're keeping secrets from me now?" He asked, hurt laced in his voice. 

"No!" Violet interjected shrilly, violently shaking her head. 

"Sure." The boy spat dejectedly, turning away and kicking loose gravel and cement chunks across the space where they stood, hands shoved into his pockets. 

Violet tore her fingers through her hair in frustration, gritting her teeth with a groan. "I mean, I can't... You can't..." She whirled on him, forcing him to meet her eye, gaze boring into his own. "You can't tell anyone about this. It could ruin everything." 

Wilbur found himself drawn in through the azure intensity of her stare, voice dimming to a soft, serious hush. "What do you mean, Violet..." She looked scared, and he hated it.

She put a finger to his lips, silencing him. "Wilbur, I mean it. If the government finds out you saw what you saw, they'll send me away, my whole family away. We'll have to move, again, and it's really expensive to cover all this up and then we have to start at new schools, and-" 

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait. The government did this to you? They're involved in this?" Wilbur yelped, brow furrowing in suspicion as he pulled her into the shadows on the other side of the shed, ducking down and scanning every crevice for camera as though FBI agents could drop from the sky at any moment. 

"No. They want to cover it up. I was born this way." She shrugged. "My whole family's like this... Well, not like this, but they can... Do stuff... Too." Violet too a deep breath, steeling herself before she spoke again. Her fists clenched, and then released, but her hands still trembled. "We're supers." 

Wilbur held her expectant gaze for a moment, before his face contorted in dismay. "You're what?" 

"...Supers." Violet repeated, a bit confused. "Like, superhero? People with superpowers." Wilbur only gaped at her blankly, and shook his head emphatically. 

"My uncle is a superhero.... But all he does is deliver pizza in a giant flying saucer-" 

"Wait, what?" 

Wilbur continued, lost to his ramblings. "Yea, he fights intergalactic crime while delivering deep dish pepperoni and olives. He's a cosmic pie guy. But, that's just a job, and he doesn't actually have any special powers!" 

Violet squinted at him, mind racing. "How could you NOT know about this? Didn't they have supers where you live? We were all forced to go into hiding after this giant mob of protest rose up against my dad. The government ruled that all supers had to live lives of secrecy, under the guise of normal citizens. Who-who used to save the day for you?" 

Wilbur shut his eyes, processing this. "Look, Vi, I've NEVER heard of any of that. And I even sort of pay attention in history class... A lot of it is about Dad anyways, and I have to keep track of all the timelines in case I accidentally screwed something up again, and... Well in the--I mean, WHERE IM FROM, nobody's like you. Everyone is pretty much... Equal. And there's no evil villain. We stopped Doris, and Bowler Hat Guy. No one needs to be saved. We're all happy." 

Violet frowned. A place without supers? Without evil? How could that even be possible? "Okay... Well, at least now you know. But it WONT be happening again." 

Wilbur shook himself from his musings, head eagerly snapping up with a frown. "Aw, Really? C'mon! You got to admit that turning INVISIBLE is pretty cool! Is that all you can do? Or do your eyes shoot lasers?" He darted forward, practically pressing eyeball to eyeball as he peering down her corneas before moving to raise both her arms, and then shifted around to face her. "Can you fly? Make things explode with your mind?" He wiggled his fingers at her and warbled his voice. 

Violet rolled her eyes again, shoving his shoulder. "No, stop being weird. But," she continued with a small grin, as indigo electricity began to crackle around her. "I can make force fields."


End file.
